The invention relates to a tool for the production of specially shaped bores, such as non-round bores and bores with an undercut, furthermore to a tool kit for the production of such bores, to a method for the production of bores and to a device the production of bores.
Drilling typically involves working into solid material or else making a core-hole bore by means of a drill bit. In all known drilling methods, the bore made has an approximately cylindrical shape.
In many instances, however, it will be desirable to be able to produce bores which have a shape deviating from a cylindrical shape. Furthermore, it will be desirable to be able to produce bores with an undercut. That is to say, it will be advantageous if bores could be produced in which a first bore portion with a first cross section has adjoining it a second bore portion with a larger cross section. Such bores with an undercut will be extremely helpful in a wide diversity of embodiments in assembly technology. To be precise, anchoring elements, such as expanding dowels or the like, could then be attached at the undercut.
There has hitherto been no known simple and reliable possibility of being able to produce bores of this type.